Jusqu'au bout de nos rêves
by lynara
Summary: Estce qu'aimer est un acte beau? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je ne crois pas , je ne crois plus. Ils l'ont sali mon ange, ils l'ont sali! os


**A nos joies passées**

**A nos ailes à nos étoiles**

**A la vie comme à la mort**

**Nous tomberons nous rêverons encore**

**A nos cœurs volés**

**A nos flèches en lambeaux**

**Nous serions milles**

**Nous serions deux**

**Le cœur battant**

**Le cœur glorieux**

**Nous trouverons un ciel **

**Un ciel sans l'amour de dieu**

**A nos secrets à nos trésors**

**A la vie comme à la mort**

**A nos joies oubliées**

**A nos flèches à nos étoiles**

**Nous serions mille**

**Nous serions deux**

**Le cœur battant **

**Il était une fois jamais**

**Il était une fois blessé**

**Mais nous saignerons encore**

**A la vie comme à la mort**

**A nos joies passées**

**A nos cœur volés**

**Nous tomberons **

**Nous rêverons encore**

**A nos secret à nos trésors**

**Nous trouverons un ciel**

**Un ciel sans l'amour de dieu**

**A nos paradis sans fin**

**A la vie comme à la mort**

**A l'azur blessé **

**De plus jamais plus**

**D'il était une fois ja ja jamais**

**A nos joies passées**

**A nos rêves enfin**

**A nos paradis sans fin**

Nous y voilà. Tu serres ma main, je te souris, tu me réponds avant de regarder au loin. Moi, je regarde le ciel. Les étoiles brillent plus fort que les autres jours, me semble-t-il. Dis, est-ce pour nous dire qu'elles nous attendant qu'elles brillent ainsi ?

Tu ne me réponds pas. Tu souris avant de m'embrasser. Nous avançons, un pied devant l'autre résolut. Ce soir, on a décidé de partir. Pourquoi ? Parce que notre amour est impossible ici, parce que nous vivons dans un monde déchiré où la haine ne laisse aucune place à notre amour. Avant que les ténèbres nous engloutissent totalement. Nous nous asseyons sur le muret, les jambes dans le vide. Le paysage est magnifique, si calme, si paisible. Il te ressemble mon amour, ma vie, ma mort.

La lune se reflète dans tes cheveux, les rendant encore plus blanc, tu ressembles à un ange, mon ange. Tu me souris, je te réponds, on est bien, heureux car on sais que là où on part on sera ensemble. Dis tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Celle qui changea tout ?

C'était ici, même ! Nous étions alors deux âmes perdues en quête de réconfort. Moi, j'avais perdu le seul lien qui me retenait hors de l'eau. Toi, ton destin te semblait de plus en plus sombre. Oh bien sûr, nous nous sommes pas tomber dans les bras directement. Nous nous sommes battus jusqu'à nous écrouler de fatiguer, vide, libre. Puis tu as entamé la discussion. Cela t'étonne peut-être mais je m'en souviens encore, tu sais, comment pourrais-je oublier. Je me souviens surtout de ta dernière phrase, c'est elle qui changea tout. Elle était pourtant simple mais elle me redonna un but, un sens à mon existence.

« Sera-tu toujours là ? Pour nous sauver ? Pour me sauver ? »

Et moi, je me suis levé et je suis partit après t'avoir répondu un « oui » des plus sincères.

C'est à partir de là que tout à changer. Je me souviens encore de la tête de Ron et d'Hermione quand je suis rentré. Evidemment, ils voulurent aller te sauter dessus mais je refusai. Cela les surpris, je pense. Mais j'en avais rien à faire car pour la première fois, je me sentais utile, complet.

Le lendemain, tout Poudlard avait les yeux rivés sur nous et nous, on ne voyait que nous. Bien sûr, il n'y eut pas de sourire, d'embrassade, encore moins de scène dégoulinant d'amour. Non, seulement deux personnes qui apprennent à se connaître doucement.

Ron et Hermione ne comprirent pas, pas plus que tes amis, pour quoi nos bagarres avaient si soudainement cessé. D'ailleurs, nous non plus. Seulement voilà, l'envie, la haine avait disparue, remplacé par une amitié fragile et naissante. Dumbledore, lui, en fut heureux mais le reste du monde n'était pas prêt. Ce fut une sorte de trahison pour eux. Comment ? Harry Potter ami avec le fils du bras droit de vous-savez-qui ? Impossible ! Impensable ! Immonde !

Alors nos rencontres se firent nocturnes et nous nous revêtîmes d'un masque en public. Nous nous s'ignorâmes à défaut de nous entredéchirer. Et peu à peu, je revins à la surface et toi, tu te rapprochas un peu plus de la lumière. On revivait tout simplement. Nos rencontres étaient tel des bouffées d'air pur, bien trop rare.

Puis, un jour, j'ai compris que cette chaleur au fond de moi était plus que de l'amitié. De l'amour ? Du désir ? Je n'en savais trop rien et préférai me taire plutôt que de perdre cette amitié. Pourtant tu dus sentir mon dilemme car tu me demander si j'avais un problème, si je voulais arrêter. Paniqué à l'idée de tout perdre, de te perdre, j'avouai tout avant de m'enfuir, de peur que tu me rejettes. Et j'avais eut raison car le lendemain, dans un couloir désert, tu me demanda une pause dans nos rencontres. Cela me fit mal mais je compris et n'insistai pas outre mesure. Pourtant j'avais peur que tout redevienne comme avant, les railleries, les disputes, les coup-bas, car je savais que je n'y survivrais pas !

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui ce passa. Je me mis à dépérir. Certes, tu ne m'avais pas dit non mais, pour moi, c'était tout comme. La vie m'était fade, sans saveur depuis la fin de nos rencontres. J'ai même fini à l'infirmerie à cause de malaises à répétition. La cause : un manque flagrant de nourriture mais comment manger quand on a l'impression d'avaler de la cendre. Mes amis, exaspérés par mon attitude autodestructrice et toute cette incompréhension qui m'entourait, finirent par s'éloigner. Cela m'importait peu car ils étaient devenus des étrangers depuis sa mort. En fait, cette perte créa un immense fossé entre le monde réel et moi, et toi, toi, tu en étais le pont, un pont qui avait fini par s'écrouler.

Puis un soir, il s'est reconstruit plus fort que jamais, car tu es venu. Deux semaines avaient passé, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Et quand je t'ai vu sur le pas de cette porte, j'ai eu honte. J'aurais voulu me cacher mais je ne pouvais quitter tes yeux. Tu m'as souri et aussitôt, j'ai sentit une incroyable chaleur se diffuser en moi. Tu t'es approché, et plus tu t'approchais, plus mon cœur battait fort. Tu t'es assis auprès de moi et tu as soupiré. Cela déclencha une vague de honte et de mépris pour moi-même tellement forte que j'en pleurai. J'en avais même oublié ta présence, jusqu'à ce que ta chaleur m'entoure et que tes mains, d'une caresse fragile, n'effacent mes larmes. Tu me berças et je finis par sombrer dans un délicieux sommeil. Car juste avant de me quitter, avec ta douceur, tu m'embrassas et tu me dis tes sentiments. J'étais heureux car mon amour était partagé, un rayon de soleil éclairait enfin ma vie.

Mais le lendemain, ce monde ravagé par la guerre et ses massacres me sautèrent à la gorge, m'étouffant presque. Il n'y avait pas de place pour nous, depuis le début je le savais et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, tous deux, nous avons préféré nous leurrer plutôt qu'affronter cette sombre réalité.

Après ton départ, quand Pomfresh est venue avec son plateau repas, je me fis une joie de tout dévorer. Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ta présence, car même si tu venais tous les soirs à l'infirmerie, tes visites me laissaient un goût de trop peu. Si j'avais été égoïste, et j'aurais dû l'être, je t'aurais enlevé et on aurait fui pour nous créer un paradis sans fin, un cocon d'amour rien que pour nous. Cependant je ne suis pas égoïste et puis où aurions-nous été ? On nous aurait retrouvé aussitôt !

En une semaine, je fus guéri et on me relâcha au bonheur de tous, un élu malade, mal en point, déprimer, ça ne le fait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Cependant, je m'en foutais de leur bonheur, je ne voyais que tes yeux me souriant sans fin. Même, quand tu m'attaquas dans le couloir menant au cours de Snape, je pus y lire la joie que tu avais de me revoir. Mon cœur fit une embardée et je ne pus te répondre. Heureusement Ron et Hermione mirent ça sur ma sortie toute fraîche de l'infirmerie. Ma première journée de cours me parut longue et rébarbative. Je ne te voyais que de loin, alors que mes mains voulaient te toucher, te caresse, alors que ma bouche me réclamait le sucre de tes lèvres. Tu dus d'ailleurs le sentir car la première chose que tu fis au soir, c'est de venir m'embrasser, m'éteindre tellement fort que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Mais cela m'était égal, si je dois mourir, autant que ce soit dans tes bras. Le reste de la soirée, nous la passâmes à regarder les étoiles et la lune qui lentement disparaissait laissant peu à peu place à un soleil orgueilleux. Je le hais car il est annonciateur de mauvais augure. Il marquait la fin de nos moments privilégiés, à notre paradis. On redescendit et en bas de l'escalier, dans l'ombre, nous nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser, un pour pouvoir tenir toute la journée sans nous sauter dessus.

Puis, je dus courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, je ne voulais pas à avoir à affronter les questions de mes deux gardes. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me gâchent mon seul instant de bonheur depuis tellement longtemps. Je n'eus pas le temps de me changer mais tu m'avais heureusement appris un sort qui rafraîchissait les vêtements. Tu avais l'air d'avoir des connaissances, peut-être dû à d'autres conquêtes ?

A cette pensée, une bouffée de jalousie m'enserra le cœur et j'eus peur, peur de n'être qu'un nom sur une liste, car tu ne l'étais pas pour moi, mais je suis sans doute trop fleur bleu. Je décidais donc de garder cette amertume pour moi, ne sachant pas qu'elle allait grandir et me dévorer de l'intérieur. Ron et Hermione me trouvèrent devant le feu, le regard vide. Bien sûr, ils me questionnèrent mais le bonheur de cette nuit avait laissé place à l'amère morsure de la jalousie. Je suivis cette journée sans vraiment la voir, l'air morose. Cependant, le soir venu, dans notre petit coin, je perdis toutes mes inquiétudes contre tes lèvres. Et ainsi de suite, pendant deux semaines puis un soir, tu n'es pas venu et je fus perdu !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer comme une maudite fillette, une pauvre petit idiote qui pleure sur un amour trahi. Puis, un bruit me fit sursauter, quelqu'un venait, peut-être toi, accompagné ou non. Ca je ne le savais pas et à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je me suis caché sur le balcon, espérant que tu ne me voies pas. Cependant, ce jour-là, il neigeait et je n'avais pas prévu cela. Oui, tu t'en souviens. Tu m'a retrouvé à la suite d'un éternuement. J'étais frigorifié et couvert de neige. Tu as éclaté de rire et moi. Moi, je pleurais. Je pensais, à tort que tu venais pour me dire adieu. Quand tu cessas de rire, tu dus remarquer mon désarroi car tu m'enveloppas tendrement de ta cape et tu me conduis à l'intérieur. Tu me pris dans tes bras pour me réchauffer avant de me demander ce qu'il y avait. La neige avait sérieusement endommagé mes résistances qui cédèrent face à ta gentillesse. Je te dis tout, mes craintes tout comme mes souhaits. Tu m'écoutas silencieusement, si bien que je crus un moment que tu t'étais endormis. Mais quand je voulus sortir de ton étreinte, tu le resserras et je sus que mes peurs étaient sans fondement. Tu m'avouas ensuite que tu avais les mêmes craintes, c'était la première fois que tu m'ouvris ton cœur mais j'en avais besoin et tu le savais. Ma jalousie s'estompa alors, oh, elle était toujours en moi, c'est indéniable et inévitable. La jalousie est la sœur jumelle de l'amour et rien ne pourrait les séparer. Cependant, la confiance permet de la contrôler pour l'empêcher de nous envahir, et j'ai confiance en toi. Ce soir-là, je mis mon âme entre tes mains. Tu en fis un trésor d'amour, le plus beau trésor à mes yeux !

Les jours passèrent et ne se ressemblèrent pas. La plupart des soirs, on discutait de tout, de rien, de nos idylliques vies à deux. Parfois toi ou moi, mais souvent toi, créais la surprise de changer un peu et de rendre plus belles, ces soirées sous les étoiles. Trois soirs me reviennent en mémoire, certes il y en au beaucoup d'autres mais ce sont celles qui m'ont le plus marqués.

Le soir de ton anniversaire ! Je suis venu une heure à l'avance et nous avons redécoré, moi et dobby, la tour. Juste avant, je t'avais envoyé un hibou pour te dire de ne rien manger au soir. Je me souviens de ton regard. J'ai eu du mal, tu sais, à ne rien dire mes le jeu en valait la chandelle. Quand tu es arrivé en haut, tu fus accueilli par un chemin de rose qui te conduisit à un table.

Ton cadeau fut un tête à tête romantique et une chevalière que tu mis à ton pouce. Car, selon toi, cette place signifiait un amour sans faille, inconditionnel. Elle était simple : il n'y avait que deux pierres : une aigue-marine dont le bleu clair ressemble à tes yeux et une émeraude, ma pierre. Le baiser que tu me donnas ensuite fut… Je n'ai pas de mots pour le décrire sauf peut-être… Mon comportement, le lendemain, un sourire béa s'installa sur mes lèvres même les sarcasmes de Snape ne purent l'enlever. Sa fin fut le résultat d'une retenue. Il avait osé, par là, nous empêcher de nous voir. Tu dus trouver ça injuste car tu protestas vivement, trop vivement. Ce fut le début de notre perte. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir, toi mon amour, ma vie ? Non, je ne pourrais pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, tout comme tuer Voldemort.

Le deuxième soir fut le lendemain marquant une semaine de retenue. J'ai maudit cent, mille fois Snape pour cela. J'étais intenable car j'avais faim de toi. Nombre de fois, j'ai voulu te sauter dessus au milieu d'un couloir ! Ce soir-là fut l'apothéose de notre couple, notre première fois. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai chaud.

Cette fois-là, c'est toi qui m'accueillit en haut de notre refuse. Au sol, une couverture blanche à la fraîche odeur d'herbe. Le début fut chaotique. Le manque m'avait rendu bestiale et ce ne fut pas pour te déplaire. Puis tout bascula… Non, pas « bascula », cela voudrait dire que je regrette alors que c'est tout le contraire. Je me rappelle de tes baisers, de tes caresses incendiaires. J'avais l'impression que leur passage me brûlait la peau. Elles étaient trop légères comme si tu avais peur, peur de me faire mal, peur de briser mon innocence, ma pureté ? Ridicule ! Mes sens en étaient exacerbés, je pouvais sentir ton odeur si particulière, la douceur et le velouté de ta peau. Je pouvais entendre tes gémissements accompagnés les miens. Je pouvais goûter à la saveur unique de ton être, à la fois épicée et douce, âcre et sucrée. Tu es tout un paradoxe : enveloppe glaciale qui renferme un feu incandescent comme je pus le voir ce soir-là. Je pu voir la beauté d'un dieu, un ange descendu du ciel. Tu rigoles ? Oui, je sais, je suis un foutu romantique ! Mais tu l'es aussi car par la douceur de tes gestes, tu rendis cette première fois unique, éternelle. Puis la tension se fit plus forte et la tendresse fit place à la bestialité qui me noya d'émotion, dans une mer de plaisir, une mer ayant tes yeux. Ce fut eux qui m'accompagnèrent vers les étoiles comme, j'espère, les miens le fut pour toi. Cette nuit-là fut aussi la première où je m'endormis dans ta chaleur, avec ton odeur, la première sans cauchemar. Bien sûr, le lendemain, toute l'école savait que j'avais découché grâce à mes soi-disant amis et tout le monde voulut savoir qui était l'heureuse élue. S'ils savaient ! … Ils savent maintenant et c'est bien là le problème !

C'est le troisième soir. Grand était notre amour et grande fut notre chute. C'était un mois après notre première fois, trois mois depuis notre début et on flottait sur un petit nuage. Cependant mon comportement, tout comme le tien, mit dans la tête de certaines personnes des questions bien trop gênantes, trop dévastatrice pour nous. J'aimerais pouvoir les haïr, j'aimerais tant mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai que de la pitié pour eux. Eux qui, faute de pouvoir vivre la même chose, ont détruit notre havre de paix, mon dernier lien qui me maintenait à la surface.

On était tous les deux, la tête dans les étoiles à nous découvrir encore et encore. Nous étions tellement dans notre monde que nous les entendîmes pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement fasse voler notre rêve en éclat. Ils étaient là, tels des juges impitoyables et leur verdict fut sans appel ! Il n'y avait aucune place pour nous. Hermione était là avec Ron, écoeurée, abasourdi, aveugle à notre amour, à mon bonheur ! Ils m'éloignèrent de toi, sourds à mes cris. J'étais impuissant ou tellement choqué qu'ils puissent me faire ça, je ne sais plus, j'ai préféré oublier ! Ils connaissait mon bonheur, même sans ta connaître, et ils le détruisaient sans pitié, sans remord, sous prétexte que je suis le survivant, l'élue, leur idole… ? Mais, mais je ne veux pas, je préféré être mort. Et je voyais dans tes yeux que pour toi, c'était la même chose. Tu préférais mourir plutôt que de vivre séparer de moi.

Ils me conduisirent à notre tour qui me paraissait si froide maintenant que je ne suis plus dans tes bras. Ils me conduisirent tout en essayant de me convaincre que tu m'avais drogué. Et c'était bien le cas, j'étais drogué, fou de toi, de ton odeur, de ta chaleur, de ta douceur, de ton amour ! Et non grâce à une insipide potion. J'étais effondré et leur attitude m'enfonçait encore plus. J'avais peur, peur qu'ils te fassent du mal, alors que je savais que j'en avais déjà causé en les suivant, en te laissant. Mais j'avais fait ça pour te protéger, ils te menaçaient avec leur baguette, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je pensais te voir le lendemain mais Ron m'attendais devant la porte et m'empêcha de te rejoindre. J'aurais voulu t'écrire te prévenir mais ils me confisquait tous courriers pour toi. J'allais de plus en plus mal mais ils mettaient sur le compte de la potion, les cons ! Après ma troisième tentative d'évasion, ils décidèrent de le dire au directeur. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, notre tremplin pour le paradis, pour notre mort. Et il ne le sait même pas !

On alla dans son bureau, tu étais déjà là. Je ne pu m'empêcher de t'embrasser, ignorants les remarques désobligeantes de me amis. Tu me répondis avec fougue, tu avais cru en moi, malgré mon absence, le manque de mot et tout… Ce fut le directeur qui mit fin à notre baiser et à la maigre confiance que j'avais en lui ! Il était convaincu tous comme le reste du monde que tu m'avais drogué. Il ne voyait rien, il était aveugle à notre amour. On n'avons pas notre place ici, deux êtres humain ont le droit de s'aimer mais pas nous ! Pourquoi parce qu'un con veut me tuer, parce que ton destin est de le servir, parce que le blanc et le noir ne se mélange pas ? Foutaise mais que faire face à des gens bornés, qui ne voient que leur propre vie et qui ne pensent pas aux autres ? Les laisser dans leur merde, c'est le seul moyen ! Oh, ils regretteront sûrement leurs actes mais il sera trop tard, on sera déjà loin et heureux !

Le vent est doux sur notre visage, nous attendons le soleil. Pendant cette période, notre amour s'endormait avec lui, aujourd'hui il mourra avec sa naissance. Je préfère la lune, elle est la gardienne de mes pleurs, de mon bonheur, de notre amour ! Crois-tu qu'on trouvera là-bas un ciel pour nous ? Un ciel où notre amour sera libre ? Sans jugement, sans méchanceté, seulement nous deux ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ose le croire mais peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve, un magnifique rêve à la fin tragique. Le soleil est là et nous nous levons. Le lac brille de mille feux rendant le paysage irréel. J'ai peur maintenant, peur de rêver. Notre histoire a-t-elle bien eu lieu ? Dis-moi, réponds-moi ! Tu souris. On bascule dans le vide, je ferme les yeux sur mes dernières larmes. Comme l'amour est étrange§ Il est magnifique, merveilleux et paradoxalement si cruel ! Peut-être est-ce normal, peut-être qu'on n'a droit qu'à un bonheur illusoire ?

« Je t'aime Harry Potter, je t'aime ! »

Ta dernière phrase me percute le cœur bien avant le sol et je souris. Adieu mes amis, je rejoins mon rêve ! Les rêves sont tellement plus beaux que la réalité et je me suis perdu dans le mien. Je l'enlace pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Dieu que l'amour est un étrange sentiment mais il est tellement beau, beau à en mourir !

THE END


End file.
